object_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dollar
'''Dollar '''is one of the competitors on the object reality show called Object Invasion. He was in both the original Scratch version as a character who joined in later episodes and the reboot where he was the team captain of The Steaming Sandstorms of Rage and moved on to be the be captain of the Dreaming Dragons. Appearance Dollar is a green one dollar bill, with curved edges. Changes Episode 1's Early Development Dollar is a pale green rectangle, with a thick outline which is actually lighter than the inside of the body, dollar signs around each corner. There is a picture of a face in the middle, and above it there is text saying "One Dollar." Below it, there is text saying "Make It Rain." Episodes 1-2 Dollar is now more darker, and his outlines are less thick and darker than the inside now. The dollar signs are now bigger. Episode 3 Dollar is lighter and his "Make It Rain" text has now been traded out for another text saying "One Dollar." His body is also slightly gradient-ed. Episode 4 Dollar now has a shape between the portrait, which is now smiling, and the dollar signs. The dollar signs now have a "1" next to them and the top text is now gone. His body also doesn't have a gradient. Episode 5 Dollar now has shading along the bottom and the side, and also inside the circle of the portrait. The dollar signs are gone but the 1's remain. Episode 6 Dollar's edges are now curved. The person in the middle is now gone and the bottom shading has been removed. Episode 7 Dollar now has no shading and his color has changed. Personality Dollar has been shown to be friendly, determined and serious. He wishes for the best for his friends and team and will make take charge to make sure that happens. He's willing to do anything to help his friends, as he tried fighting Mace for the sake of the other contestants. Coverage In Blending the Consequences, he says hello to Deadpool, before wondering why he wasn't responding. He was chosen to be a team captain of the MLG Gangsters. from iPad's random generator. The challenge was to make a milkshake, and Dollar asks his team what milkshake they should make. OJ ends up killing Skittle and proposes they use her to make an M&M milkshake, which Dollar goes with. This backfires as iPad hates the milkshake, so the MLG Gangsters are up for elimination, much to Dollar's dismay. In Don't Strike, Spare my Life, Dollar tells W.A.W about how angry he is that they lost the last challenge. iPad then announces that it was time for the elimination. Dollar thinks it's too early since it's only been 12 minutes since the last challenge, but according to iPad it's been over a month. Dollar asks how he knew that, followed by Slingshot saying there was no such thing as time, much to Dollar's surprise. Dollar receives the most likes at the elimination with 27. He receives a picture of iPad as a prize, leading to him asking how this will help him. He is safe with 4 votes, and shows relief at the elimination being over. Dollar is determined to bowl in the bowling challenge, when he does, he thinks he gets a strike. He says that he won before getting applauded, but it is revealed that he knocked down 9 pins, and even then the challenge wouldn't be over. Dollar is disappointed and receives backlash for it. A deleted scene indicates Dollar was originally going to get less than seven, due to W.A.W getting seven and saying he still did better than him. In Chilled to the Bone, iPad announces that the team names will be changed since the viewers hated the current names. Dollar asks if the MLG Gangsters was good, but iPad responds with no. He is disappointed, but nevertheless changes the name to the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage. He is not chosen to do the race, so he just watches, but his team loses the challenge and is up for elimination. In Never the Same, iPad announces that he has good news, and Dollar asks what this is. At the elimination, Dollar gets the least amount of votes, and is safe. Dollar announces to his team that they can't lose again, which Elastic Band thinks is obvious. Bread suggests following the Mindless Mutated Mangoes and snatching Cup and Phone back, which Dollar approves of. He then sees Jelly Bean sneaking off, and he asks where she was going. She says that she was going to get some water, and Dollar gives her permission to do this, not suspecting anything. When she returns they start following the other team. They hear their plan about using DNA to track Cup and Dollar announces his fully established plan: to hide behind the lab, and take the tracker the Mangoes are using and get to Cup before them. He also suggests traveling through the sewers, so they won't be seen. They go through with this plan, with Window taking the tracking device and them running through the sewers, with Dollar encouraging them to run faster. Despite their efforts, they get to the volcano before its entrance is closed and both teams get captured by Mace. After Mace continues to talk about how they will die, Dollar tries to choke Mace to save his friends. This backfires as Mace orders Jelly Bean to shoot him and he falls in the lava. Since the lava has a chemical preventing recovery from the recovery center, Dollar is assumed to be permanently dead, though Coffee says that he could be revived. In Snow More Puns, Coffee, with the help of Grapefruit, builds a recovery center and W.A.W recovers Dollar. Dollar seems rather casual about the fact he's alive again, only thanking Coffee when he asks if he's actually excited about being brought back. He is disappointed his team lost again, but he receives immunity from the next elimination. In The Crate Outdoors, Dollar is told by W.A.W what happened in the last challenge. Dollar says it sounded intense and that he wish he was there before asking if Lamp messed anything up. When W.A.W says he did, he isn't surprised as he isn't the sharpest on the team. However, Lamp hears this and asks what they just said about him. Dollar straight up tells him what they said about him not doing well in the last challenge. W.A.W protests about telling him this, but Dollar believes he had to be honest with him. He says that he shouldn't have thrown Bread at the other team's fort to prevent Cakey throwing Lego at their fort, costing the challenge. Lamp then asks if he did anything to prevent it, with Dollar responding about the fact he was dead. During the challenge, Dollar announces to his team that two people will push a crate by themselves while the others will be paired. He decides to have Window push one on his own since "W-A-W" told him about how strong he was, and Elastic Band push another on her own, believing her stretchy arms will help her. He pairs himself up with Grapefruit before noticing that the armless contestants can't swing across ropes, which they'll need to do. So he initially suggests Grapefruit and Bread hold on to his legs with their mouths while he swings across. Bread states how disgusting this is and Dollar asks if they had any better ideas. However, Grapefruit does as he suggests tying their legs around his like a pretzel. He then announces that Jelly Bean and Skittle will do the puzzle at the end. Dollar and the rest of his team push the crates without much trouble, although he is concerned when Elastic Band being behind with the fifth crate. When the last crate does arrive, Dollar asks Window to stack the crates in the shape of a staircase. Dollar has a hard time swinging across the ropes with the weight of Grapefruit and Bread, but he makes it across. He then gets Jelly Bean and Skittle to eat sweets before they do the challenge. This gets them even more hyper than Dollar and WAW anticipated. His team wins the challenge, and Dollar calls this true leadership compared to Lamp. Despite being all the way at Limbo Island, even Lamp feels like he's been proven wrong. In Evade from the Crowd, Dollar is sent to a new team as the previous two teams split up into three. He asks his teammates if they were okay with the name Dreaming Dragons, which they were all fine with. For the challenge, after Cup explains that they should one-up the other teams by splitting into three groups, Dollar goes through with his and asks where they will go. He pairs the groups up, with himself going with Jelly Bean. The two go through the tunnels, and Dollar asks how Jelly Bean is breathing fine. She explains about how she was used to it since she and Mace used to run through the tunnels. He notices that she sounds nervous, and that something is up and he convinces her to tell him what's She explains how she is upset about Cup not trusting her, but Dollar reminds her that she kidnapped him and almost killed his friends. He says that some people need time to forgive others, but he believes that Jelly Bean knows what she did was wrong and forgives her, while also encouraging her to keep showing that she wanted to change. They bump into the Winning Whales before seeing the Aquatic Avocados run past with Ethan. They all follow them to try to grab them back. Elastic Band gets her hands on him, but Dollar quickly kicks her, causing her to drop him. The Avocados win the challenge, so Dollar, the rest of the Dragons and the Whales are up for elimination. Skittles says how she with the money she earned from doing the challenge, she can by lots of sweets from the dollar store, with Dollar telling her not to dare go to his house. He receives no votes at the elimination. Deaths *Never the Same - Burned by the lava. Trivia * He is the only character to be a team captain on two teams. Gallery to view the gallery.]] Category:Contestants Category:Characters in Object Invasion Category:Characters Category:Steaming Sandstorms of Rage Category:Arms and Legs Category:Dreaming Dragons Category:Males Category:Fan Favs Eliminated Category:Rich Category:Heroes Category:OLD Category:OM